This study will compare two treatment regimens for symptomatic thrombosis in newborns and children in order to determine efficacy and safety. The hypothesis of this study is that combination therapy with heparin and urokinase will be no more efficacious than heparin alone in the treatment of symptomatic thromboses in infants and children. Both therapies will be well tolerated with little bleeding toxicity.